Reunion
by scar collector13
Summary: It's been a year sense that dreadful night and everything is slowly falling back into place. Everyone is all held, but Will is slowly falling. So he takes a much needed vacation after Jack says he should. So he goes to Pairs France to visit his Aunt and two cousins for some good memories. But doesn't know that a certain Cannibal has planted his roots there. Please enjoy


Will sat down in his seat waiting for the plane to take off. He just wanted this seven hour flight to be done with. I bet your wondering why Will is on a plane heading to Paris France. Well it started a few days ago. After the whole Hannibal Lecter incident that dark, dark night. Everyone in the FBI was tense no one seemed the same anymore. It has been a complete year and some how everything started to fall back in place. Will nor Jack wanted to except the fact that Hannibal might be actually getting away with all the hell he has caused. Any way Will walked into Jack's office not knowing why the man sent for him.

"You wanted to see me Jack?" Will asked slowly stepping into the office looking around the room. Jack looked up from his desk and nodded. "Yes Will please have a seat" Jack said gesturing to one of the chairs and Will did so. The profiler soon noticed Jack was some what calm this day. Which seemed odd to Will he never seemed calm any more mostly angry or depressed. "You see Will you know this whole incident has damaged us real deeply" Jack said leaning into his desk. "Just get to the point Jack" Will said not looking up. He did not want to talk about the past he just wanted Jack to say what he needed to. Jack let out sigh nodded while he leaned back in his chair. "Will I noticed you have been acting more stressed then usual" Jack pointed out. Will just simply nodded. It was true for the last few weeks Will has been on edge more then usual . It was like his body would not let him relax anymore he was always on his guard . Every noise every voice made him jump slightly or go for his gun, which he did not have.

"What's your point Jack?" Will asked glancing to the side. Beside noticing Will being more tense he also noticed how he was going back to the Will Graham he first met. The one who would not let anyone in not let any one in his personal space zone. He was closing himself off to the world again and no one knew what to do. For the only man to ever reach to him broke him into millions of peaces. "My point Will is I believe it will be the best for you if you took some time off. You know take a much needed break from the cases from teaching you know" Jack said getting up to walk around to lean against the desk. Will leaned back in his chair to think for a moment. Maybe that was for the best to get away from it all. Just to relax for once to try and clear his mind, but how. He had no idea where he could go. He did not want to stay at home he did not want to go see his dad? No bad idea last time they talked they had a falling out about poor life chooses. Maybe go to his older brothers house in New Orleans instead he is the mayor, but another bad idea. His brother is always trying to get him to go into politics a less dangerous job . Maybe he should just stay out of Louisiana completely. Why go back to the place where your child hood was something you'd like to forget right.

In fact the more that thought about it anywhere he tried to go would only bring up old unwanted memories. Will needed to think of a place he could go where he could forget and relax or maybe relax and remember. That's when the idea hit him. "You know Jack your right maybe I can go visit some family" Will answered. "Really where" Will looked to the side once more. "I have some family in Paris" Will answered blankly. Jack now seemed interested. "Oh really you have family members in Paris France?" Jack asked crossing his arms. Will nodded as he ran a hand against his jaw line . "Yeah my Aunt and a few cosines. They're always calling me up saying I should come visit them some time." Will let out a small chuckle. Something Jack hasn't heard him do for a long time. "They even offer to pay for the flight there and back" Will added. "Well maybe you should call them up." Jack said leaning away from his desk. "Yeah maybe I should" Will said getting up and walked out of the office. Leaving Jack there with a small smile on his face. Hoping this vacation would help peace back together this broken man.

And that's how Will ended up on a plane heading to Paris. He called up his Aunt and she agreed to it all. Will could tell she was excited to have him over. He could basically feel her excitement through the phone. With that a few day later Will had a two way first class ticket to Paris. His Aunt really wanted him there. It has been years sense they last met and to be honest he was excited too a little. So Will sat there first class trying his best to relax on of the many nice things to come out of first class ticket was he was able to sit by himself. And not be bothered by all the noise and cramped space. Soon the plane took off and Will was off leaving everything behind. He was lucky enough to have Alana who was happy enough to help take care of his dogs while he was away. All she asked in return was a beret when he got back.

It was only two hours into the flight and Will found himself slowly falling asleep. With his arms folded a crossed his chest and leaning back in his seat. Only he did not know he was now going to be entering a very real feeling nightmare.

In the nightmare Will was simply sitting in his seat on the plane looking straight head, but something caused his to turn his head. So Will slowly turned his head and was completely shocked to what he was looking at. Sitting there next to him was the decaying body of Garrett Jacob Hobbs who was staring a head. Will glanced past him to see Abigail sitting in the next row over with her throat slit and slowly bleeding. She was also staring blankly a head . Will noticed sitting beside her was Beverly who seemed to look as normal as ever she was also staring ahead. Will slowly began to look around he soon noticed the plane was filled with The Ripper's all of them they all were there. Sitting there aimlessly not moving not blinking not any thing. Will slowly got up from his seat, but a cold hand was put on his shoulder. He glanced down to see it was Hobbs hand and Hobbs was looking up at him. Will slowly sat back down not taking his eyes off of him. He opened his mouth, Abigail turned her head putting her finger to her lips and hushed him. Will closed his mouth with that Abigail turned back. Will stared at her for a moment before turning away. To looked in front once again and his heart rate went up. When he watched the human stag slowly start coming down the aisle. Slowly making his way towards him. Will wanted to move he wanted to run, but something was preventing him from doing so. As the thing became closer Will looked down and notice it was holding some sort of a sharp object. Soon enough the monster was standing right next to Hobbs it slowly turned to Will. Will took one look at the thing before he jolted up in his seat.

Will was now fully awake breathing heavily he could feel his heart racing . Will looked over to the side to see the seat next to him was empty. When Will noticed that he let out a breath of relief as he ran a hand through his hear. Which a little damp with sweat he looked out the window to only clouds and little evidence of being over a city. Will stared out the window tell the announcements of their landing made him jolt a little. As soon as the plane landed and Will collected his one suit case he started to make his way through the airport. Just as he made it though the crowed he noticed a very cheery neatly blond haired man looking around holding a sign saying "GRAHAM" Will new right away that was his cheery cousin. Will walked over with a friendly smile the man soon spotted Will and his smile grew. "Hey little Will" The man said opening an arm for a hug. "Hey Phil" Will said with a smile walking into the hug . "Man it's been forever" Phil said as the broke the hug. "Yeah too long" Will said still smiling. "Here let me take that" Phil said grabbing Will's suit case. "Oh yeah thanks" Will said as they began to walk away.

"So how have you been" Will asked as they made it to Phil's car. "Oh I've been good" Phil said opening his trunk to put Will's suit case in. "Got a hot girl friend, got a good job in security . Life's been good to me" Phil said shutting the trunk. "How' have you been Will?" Phil asked Will stood there for a moment not sure how to answer the question. "I've been better" Will answered with a slight nodded and running a hand through his hair. "Oh okay" Phil said as he pulled out his car keys. "Well lets go" Phil said as they got into the car. The car ride to Will's Aunt house was mostly made of Will looking out the window and taking in the sights of Paris . "I'm telling you Will mom is going to be really excited to see you again . Man when was the last time we've seen you ?" "When I left the police force" Will answered not looking away from the window. "Yeah mom was really happy about that no more getting into dangerous predicaments" Only if they knew. But it did not take long after that statement they pulled up to Will's Aunts house.

His Aunt's house was placed between two other elongated houses in front of a not so busy Paris side walk. His Aunt's house was a shade of avocado green a black roof and white window seals. "Well here we are home sweet home" Phil said with a smile as he stepped out of the car. Will took a deep breath before he fallowed. "I'll get your bag go on don't be shy" Phil said as he walked over the trunk giving Will the okay to go up the steps . So Will took another deep breath before walking up the few steps there were and he stood there at the midnight black door with the gold plated numbers. Will stared at the door before he knocked on it. It didn't take long before he heard a faint "i serai là peu" fallowed be some soft footsteps. Soon the door opened "Oh William it's you!" His Aunt cheered with joy. Will's Aunt was in her mid sixties her grey hair was in a bun and she was a few inches shorter then Will. "Come giver your dear Aunt Liz a hug" His Aunt said as she moved towards him trapping him into a warm family hug. Will was happy to be in.

"Oh it's so nice to see you again . Its been too long" Aunt Liz said as she pulled away "Yeah too long" Will said with a small smile. "Well lets not stand out here. Lets go inside" Aunt Liz said as Phil came up the steps with Will's suit case. "I second that plan" Phil with a smile and with that they entered the house. Aunt Liz's house was a two story the stairwell was in doors view. The house was filled with Victorian style furniture and other objects that showed off her wealth. Even though she did not show it off in public she was the richest member of Will's family and he did not care. Maybe that's why he was his Aunts favorite nephew between his two older brothers. For sometimes they would blame her for not having a much better childhood. But Will did not blame her not at all his Aunt tried her best. After his mom left them she tried her best to help support her brothers family. Will always noticed when he was a kid when he was a kid. He would get mail from her, but every time he gave it to his father he'd ripe it up into peaces and mutter something.

"Johnny you dear cousin William is here" aunt Liz called up stairs. Soon after the call a man came down the stairs. He resembled Will a bite he had s light brownish grey beard . A wire brown hair that was reseeding a bit showing off his widows peek. "Hey Willie" The man said with a smile waking over to Will with an out stretched hand . The man was a foot taller then Will. "Hey Johnny " Will said as the two shook hands. If you saw the two together they looked like they could be brothers. They some how got the same gene from their grandfather. "Man how have you been lately?" Johnny asked as they broke the hand shake. "I've been better" Will gave the same answered he gave Phil. "How have you been ?" Will asked with a smile. "I've been good got a good job being a police officers" He answered. "Hey mom where can I put this?" Phil said holding up Will's suit case. "Oh go put it up stairs in the guest room" Aunt Liz said and Phil did so. Aunt Liz turned to Will after watching Phil head up stairs. "Oh William you must be starving Johnny dear mind go making William a sandwich" "Sure mom" Johnny said before walking off into the kitchen. "Oh no thanks Aunt Liz, but that's not necessary" Will said "Nonsense" Aunt Liz said gently patting his chest . "Hey Will what kind of meat do you want for you sandwich? Roast beef or turkey?" Johnny asked leaning out side the kitchen. "No thank you Johnny I don't want a sandwich" Will said once more with a smile. "So roast beef then got it" Johnny said before going back into the kitchen.

Will let out a heavy sigh. "Oh come now William lets go into the living room and catch up" Aunt Liz said as she lead Will into the living room. Aunt Liz sat down in on of the chairs and Will sat down in the one a crossed from her. "So William what brings you to Paris. You beside wanting to see your favorite Aunt" She said with a chuckle which made Will chuckle a bit as well. "Well I just felt I need a much deserved vacation you know" Will answered with a slight nodded. "Oh I know how it could be work and sometimes you just need to get away from it for awhile" Aunt Liz said with a smile. Just as Johnny walked in with a plate. "Here you go Will" He said handing Will the plate Will nodded in thanks. "Oh Johnny you mind getting me a class of ice tea?" "Sure thing mom" Johnny said walking back to the kitchen. "Hey Will want a beer or anything?" Johnny asked. "No thank you" Will said.

"But you can get me one while you're at it" Phil said walking down the stairs Johnny just rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen. Phil walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So Will you excited to be in the one and only Paris?" Phil asked Will nodded "Yeah I can't wait to take in all the sights " Will answered just as Johnny walked in with a glass of tea and a beer bottle. He handed the glass to Aunt Liz and he sat down taking a drink from the bottle while Phil glared at him. "So Will how's the states treating you?" Johnny asked "It's been good still got a job, still alive" Will answered. "Well that's good sometimes I wonder if Johnny will becoming home safe. I sometime wish he would retire from the police force and do something less dangerous like your job " Aunt Liz said Johnny just rolled his eyes. "Sorry mom, but I'm not going to sit behind a desk all day and teach like Willie over there" Johnny said motioning his beer bottle towards Will.

Will did not want to mention the other part of his job that evolved the FBI. His Aunt was to over joy to hear that he left the police force back then. So he just kept quite for that statement. "Anyway Will how are Alex and Kevin doing?" Johnny asked about Will's older brothers. "Oh there doing good you know Alex is still the mayor of New Orleans and Kevin is still trying to become the mayor of a town I can't remember" Will answered. "Hey Will why aren't you down in Louisiana any way? I mean instead of being here with your cousins and not you brothers and dad?" Phil asked Will let out a heavy sigh before speaking. " I had a falling out with my dad a few days ago. Plus Alex and Kevin always want me to go intro politics like them" Will said. As he set the plate down on the glass coffee table next to him not even touching his sandwich. "Okay I mean I wouldn't want to visit Phil either if that all he wanted me to do was get into his boring security guard job" Johnny said taking a drink from his bottle. "Hey my job is not that boring" Phil shot out offended by his big brother. "Yeah right all you do is walk around the same damn store every day not doing anything" Johnny said with a slight chuckle. "Well look who's talking Mr. I sit in the same damn room all night waiting for the same damn killer " Phil shot back. The two cousins child like fighting brought back some good memories Will wanted to remember.

** A/n: hi so I hope you enjoyed my first part of this fanfic. I just wanted you guys to know I based Phil and Johnny's look off of the two Will Grahams from the two movies.**

** Phil: Red Dragon Will Graham **

** Johnny" Manhunter Will Graham. I thought it be funny if I did so. More to come.**


End file.
